Data is frequently transferred over networks, in which other users of the network have access to the transferred data. The networks can be public and connected through the Internet, or can be private and completely independent. Public networks have become ubiquitous with the explosion of Internet-enabled devices. However, data transferred over these networks may be sensitive data not intended for viewing by a user other than the recipient. Thus, network security is important. Because data on a network may be accessed through a variety of ports, monitoring and management of the devices and the ports in the network is crucial to network security. To improve network security, the devices of a network may be monitored or managed through the simple network management protocol (SNMP), which is a protocol for transporting management data between networked devices and applications, possibly from a variety of vendors, and systems or applications that monitor or control those devices and applications in a network.